Colour My Dreams
by SternenDisaster
Summary: Todoroki Shouto is an art student at an academy, without any love for drawing. But for some reason he continues to draw, even if everyone tells him to stop. Until he meets Midoriya Izuku, a small boy whose smile is enough to warm his heart.
1. Glowing Green

It was ten o'clock in the evening.

Todoroki was supposed to be on his way to the dorm, he would be staying in from that day on. Instead, he was standing in the hallway of the academy's musical section, looking into a room with no one inside.

The dim light flickered weakly, as he continued to stare into the room, no sign of wanting to go away. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there.

He was in the wrong section, and even then, it was already late, and he just should have resumed his steps to his dorm, so that he finally could have seen his new room and catch some sleep.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away and without really noticing it, he walked into the room. Then he stopped walking and stretched his hand out to touch something.

 _A piano._

It was not very large, but it had a warm feeling to it and he could see his face being reflected in its black colour. He didn't like his face, but the colour was pretty and everything looked well-cleaned. Then his gaze wandered to the keys, and in that moment he knew he should just have stopped and left.

But there was a quiet voice in his head, which told him, that he shouldn't run away. He was tempted to listen to the voice. He really was, but the reasonable part of him knew he couldn't.

He turned away, planning to forget about this all and leaving to search for his dorm. He gripped his bag tightly and took one step.

Then he sighed in disappointment.

He couldn't go away; his mind was screaming at him. He dropped his bag and walked back to the piano. Then he sat down on the chair and looked at the keys. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea, but he couldn't help himself. So, with a sigh, he moved his hands and pressed some keys, to get used to the sound. _Wrong._ He shouldn't sit there.

Slowly, he got used to the sound and then he started playing. _Stop._ He shouldn't be playing. But he got lost in the melody, and it was so damn fun. He couldn't stop, in fact, he played even more aggressively. No one was there to stop him and he felt so free. Everything sounded correct for once and he could play and play – until he suddenly heard a crashing sound.

He opened his eyes – when did he even close them – and looked to the door. Todoroki saw green. Green hair and green eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark surroundings. A boy stood there looking at him, with a surprised expression on his face… and were that tears on his face? The boy was crying, and Todoroki felt his heart speed up. Why was the boy crying?! He wanted to say something, but he couldn't form any correct words.

"Uh…"

And then the boy blinked and looked at the ground, where his bag laid. He slowly knelt and picked it up. Then he stood up and wiped the tears of with the sleeve of his sweater. He mumbled something, and Todoroki couldn't really understand what.

"What are you mumbling about?"

The boy looked up, his cheeks were red and he seemed pretty embarrassed in that moment.

"I c-couldn't help but stop and listen to you, since y-you played so well… and I'm… uh…. I'm really sorry!"

With that the other turned around and ran away, leaving a stunned Todoroki behind.

 _What in the hell just happened?_

* * *

After he finally calmed down, he left the room, with his bag in his hands. He arrived at his dorm, and noticed that all the lights were off. _'My roommate must be sleeping.'_ With that he quietly walked to the open room and looked in. No one was in there, meaning it was probably his room. Closing the door behind him, he walked to his bed and left his bag somewhere on the floor.

He was so goddamn tired, so he fell asleep the moment he laid down.

He woke up the next morning and immediately, searched for his phone. As he looked at the time, he laid back, with a small sigh. Was he seriously awake at six in the morning? Minutes later, Todoroki decided he couldn't sleep anymore, so he stood up. Grabbing something to eat, was his only thought as he left his room.

On his search for food, he heard voices talking loudly. Irritated and a bit curious, he walked into the direction he heard them. He stopped in his steps, and blinked at the sight before him.

A crowd of students was standing in the middle of a hallway, talking excitedly to each other. And as he followed some boy's gaze, he understood why. For a moment he stopped breathing, at the sight before him.

 _On a wall, in many various colours, were two wings painted._

They looked realistic, but they had a touch of fantasy in them. The colours were well-chosen and seemed to bring each other out.

"Do you like the wings?"

Todoroki nodded in a trance, unable to look away. "They are very detailed and the colours... the colours are fitting."

"I'm happy to hear that. I tried my best."

His eyes widened at the other person's words, and suddenly he realised how familiar the voice sounded. Then he finally took his eyes of the wall and turned around.

It was the boy that heard him play the piano.

His clothes and his face had some colour splashed on it, and he smiled shyly at Todoroki.

"I'm sorry for y-yesterday. My name is M-Midoriya Izuku."

"Huh? Ah, I'm Todoroki Shouto. And don't worry about yesterday."


	2. Screaming Red

"Ah, well, it seems like I should go. I still have to clean up."

With those words Todoroki was alone again, after they talked for a bit. Or mostly Midoriya did.

It was fascinating in a way; hearing the other talk. When he spoke, his eyes seemed to glow and even though they were surrounded by lots of loud students, Midoriya's voice was the only one he could hear. To Todoroki, it felt like Midoriya pulled him in, and almost didn't let him go, using only his words.

It was surprising, considering Midoriya looked plain and normal. Well, until you interacted with him, because then he wasn't that plain anymore. The way his eyes glowed whenever he stared at you, or how his smile radiated warmth and his hair shined a green in the light. _It was amazing._

What was even more amazing, was when he told Todoroki about his art. Like, how he, once he got the permission to draw on the wall, spent hours looking at the wall, slightly touching it with his hand and imagined sparks of blue and splashes of red. And then he drew the wings, starting with orange and ending with a light blue.

It made Todoroki think of the times he held a pencil and... _just drew._ Line by line, until he didn't want to anymore. It made Todoroki think of the almost empty notebook lying in his bag, the one he had for years. The one he didn't want, but got anyway, pressed in his hands without any value.

It still didn't hold any value.

Suddenly, he heard a grumbling noise coming from his stomach and he remembered his reason for leaving his room. After glancing at the wings a last time, he left, in the search of a cafeteria.

Hopefully, they had some soba.

* * *

Was he on the right hallway?

Todoroki was currently on his way back to the dorm, after having eaten. He was still unsure if he was walking the correct way, but everything seemed familiar.

And once he saw the Midoriya's drawing of the wings on the wall, he knew he was going in the right direction. With a reassured smile, he continued his way.

Minutes later, he stood before the place he shared with someone else. Someone who he still didn't know.

And someone who was currently there, if he could trust the sounds of something rustling inside.

Unsure, he stared at the door, wondering if he should just walk in. Maybe he should knock on the door, but then again, it was also his place. So, with a sigh, he walked in.

Only to have his eyes widen. Then there on the couch, with a notebook on his lap and a pencil in his hand, was Midoriya Izuku.

Said boy was mumbling something to himself, until he looked up, his green eyes meeting Todoroki's mismatched ones. Time seemed to stop for a moment.

"... I assume you're my roommate, Midoriya?"

"This is a bit unexpected."

Yes, it was and Todoroki still was a bit shocked.

But also relieved.

He wasn't one for socialising, so he tried his best to avoid people. But having a roommate meant interacting with them to the point where both didn't feel uncomfortable sharing a place to live with the other.

He was concerned about how he would deal with it, but apparently he had enough luck to have Midoriya as roommate. Surprisingly, Todoroki had no problem interacting with the other. It was probably because Midoriya didn't mind that he was the one doing most of the talking. Other people tended to get annoyed, mad or sometimes even creeped out by Todoroki's silence.

"Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?"

He looked at the other occupant of the room, blinking a bit.

"... I'm fine."

Midoriya smiled at him (and god, could that smile could rival the sun) and patted the empty spot besides him.

"Do you want to sit? I mean, since standing is probably uncomfortable..."

Todoroki nodded slightly, before closing the door behind him, and walking to the couch, where he sat down beside his roommate. They sat there, no one daring to break the silence.

It was awkward.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Todoroki could see the drawing Midoriya worked on. He was stunned. It was a drawing of a scenery, containing mountains, clouds and falling snowflakes.

Now, he himself could draw very well, and such a scenery wouldn't be a problem, but...

... In contrast to Midoriya's drawing, his lacked one thing.

There was something aching in his chest, but Todoroki pretended he didn't know what.

"Do you like it?"

The same question as before, but it brought a smile on his face and Midoriya's curious eyes only strengthened it. The aching was still there, but warmth seemed to fill him for some reason.

"Yes, I do. It's pretty."

Todoroki could draw sceneries like that as well, but Midoriya's were very beautiful, in more way than one.

 _His answer was genuine._

* * *

Later in the night, he was lying awake in his bed, unable to sleep.

After their little exchange, they didn't talk anymore and continued to sit in silence. But Todoroki didn't mind it one bit, as watching Midoriya draw was relaxing.

This made him wonder if sitting around like that would happen more often. He wasn't sure, considering he himself had a lot of things to do and expectations to fulfil, but he wished it could.

Watching Midoriya draw was more fun than drawing himself.

But he couldn't just stop drawing. Not until he managed to do what he wanted. There was also the fact that he played the piano, even though he promised to himself he wouldn't... _was he really that weak?_

Closing his eyes, he turned around.

Tomorrow was Monday. His first classes would start, and he would finally be a step closer to his goal. There wasn't anything stopping him from reaching it anymore. Not his desire to play the piano, nor his shitty old man.

And yet, his heart was pounding strongly, as his mind screamed at him.

He didn't know how wrong he was.


	3. Silent Black

Aizawa Shouta didn't sign up for this. Or for anything, really.

He hadn't planned to teach an art class, but apparently everyone just decided he was the best to do it (it was proven by the pictures that were hanging on some walls, making people stop and look at them, because they just couldn't look away).

In fact, he really wanted a vacation. And he deserved one, but apparently his coworkers thought he didn't, because that was the only reason why he was in that classroom looking at his new students, who were be the way looking more and more uncomfortable. He couldn't really blame them.

Though what made it even better, was the fact that he was pretty sure that there in the corner with the scar, was Todoroki Enji's son, Todoroki Shouto.

In a goddamn art course.

You know the ones where you learn colour theory, other stuff like that and, well, actual drawing.

Normally, he wouldn't have cared about that, but the last time he heard from Enji, it was made clear that Shouto would definitely join the musical course and play the piano. Enji literally boasted about it.

For a moment Shouta wondered, if he should ask the child if he was lost, but he knew that couldn't be possible. The music department was in the opposite direction.

Instead he sighed, as he finally decided to speak, "I'm Aizawa Shouta, your new teacher - or at least to some of you."

Everyone blinked in confusion, and before anyone could ask a question, he continued. "You're going to have a big test to measure your level, and the ones with the baddest grades of you... well, you already understand don't you?"

For a moment there was only silence, before Shouta said what everyone thought.

"You'll get expelled."

He could see the protest in their eyes, but he didn't care about that. If he already was forced to teach some bunch of brats, he might as well do it the right way - the hard way.

Slowly, a student raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"When do we take the test?"

It's the question he waited for, and they realised that as well, because suddenly he was smirking and it made him look crueler than he was.

"Right now."

Or maybe he was cruel.

(But then again, he had to grade their bad drawings, so that was only fair.)

* * *

Everything was simple.

The questions were easy to answer and Shouto wouldn't have bothered with an art class, if he couldn't draw. Sighing he looked outside the window, until it got to boring. Then his eyes wandered to Midoriya... who was currently taking a nap.

Now that was a surprise. The other boy didn't seem like he would be the type to sleep in class. Then again, there were some concerning bags under his eyes. But almost everyone he has seen so far has bags, even the teachers. And he knows that's normal, because he wasn't going to doubt that at the end of the first three weeks (if not the first week), he was going to have some himself.

Then his gaze wandered to the front, and he realised the teacher noticed Midoriya was asleep, but didn't do anything against it. Shouto narrowed his eyes.

Didn't the teacher care?

It wasn't that he wanted to get Midoriya in trouble (even though it would have been his own fault). But he was fairly sure, teachers were supposed to care about that kind of stuff.

Then again, Aizawa didn't seem like he cared about things like that.

"Time is up."

Shouto's eyes widened. In exactly that moment, Midoriya woke up.

Handing his paper to his teacher, Shouto couldn't help but glance at his roommate, who was staring out of a window. He didn't notice the stares and Shouto was grateful for that. And then realisation hit Shouto.

Midoriya wasn't sleeping.

"Anyway, you are dismissed," echoed the teacher's voice in the class.

Before he could stop himself, he walked to Midoriya, laying a hand on his left shoulder.

"Midori- Ah, sorry."

The other turned to look at him, and grinned as he realised who it was.

"Todoroki-kun! How did you find the test?"

"I-It wasn't that difficult."

"Really? I found it easy as well, but I think it's ki- Todoroki-kun? Are you alright?" Midoriya stopped talking and looked at him with visible concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine... I just wanted to ask you the same," Shouto said, looking to the side.

"Huh, why?"

For a moment Todoroki hesitated: he wasn't sure what to say. Was there anything he could even say? Wouldn't it be kind of weird?

"I've seen you sleeping before... I think."

"Sleeping...," Midoriya looked at him confused, before his eyes slowly widened, "ah, sleeping! No, no, no! I was just closing my eyes due my eyes aching, but I guess I can see why you would think this. And maybe you probably think I'm lying, which is totally reasonable! But I wasn't I-"

"It's okay, but your eyes were... aching?"

Shouto interrupted the other's mumbling, more concerned by what he said.

"Ah... um... well, it wasn't anything serious! It... for a moment I just needed to close my eyes, nothing serious!"

Before Shouto could reply, someone came to them.

"Deku!" A girl with brown hair waved at the green haired.

"Oh, seems like I need to go. See you later!"

Shouto blinked in confusion, as the other walked away with the girl.

"... Deku? But wait... his name Izuku... oh."

Why was the girl calling his roommate useless?

"Todoroki-san."

He turned around, to see a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail. If he remembered correctly, her name was Yaoyorozu Momo.

"Yes?"

She blinked, before softly shaking her head. "No, I was just surprised to see you talk with Midoriya-san and couldn't stop my curiosity."

"... Surprised? Curiosity? Is something wrong with Midoriya?"

"You don't know?"

Shouto narrowed his eyes, before he spoke up, "What?"

"Midoriya Izuku is Yagi Toshinori's apprentice."

For a moment Shouto's world stopped.


	4. Hopeless Blue

He tried to avoid Midoriya the past days.

Of course it was difficult, since both were roommates (and Midoriya's hurt and sad expressions didn't help him at all), but it worked somehow.

Maybe it was mean of him, but he had to think things over, now where he knew who exactly his roommate was. Also the past few days had been horrible.

And it all started with him getting his test back, and Aizawa telling him, that he was better of on giving up on drawing professionally. And as he asked him for the reason, well...

 _"Try to figure it out yourself. Me telling you why won't change anything."_

It were incredibly harsh words, and Shouto took some time to register them. He heard worse things, and harsher, but that was from a person he expected to be rude. Not from his new teacher.

It definitely didn't help his mood, but he had to improve on whatever he lacked. So, he tried to ask his new teacher, but that man seemed to have something against him, because the only comments he would get where to give it up.

He hated to admit it, but it _hurt_ a lot.

And that's why he was currently standing before his roommate's room, feeling like an asshole. He ignored the other for the several last days, and he would have continued if it weren't for their teacher.

For a moment Shouto was uncertain about everything. Standing in front of Midoriya's room, didn't only make him feel nervous, but also reminded him of the fact that literally didn't talk with the other, just because of his connections to someone.

It stung even more, after he knocked and Midoriya opened the door and brightened at the sight of him.

"Todoroki-kun!"

 _Oh god, he felt like a serious dick for what he was about to ask._

"M-Midoriya... uh..."

In that second he realized something: he had no idea what to say. He didn't plan this one bit, which was stupid of him. Very stupid.

"Is something wrong, Todoroki-kun?"

And then Shouto looked up in the other's green eyes. Which was a mistake, because he could actually see concern in them. Oh god, how could he ask Midoriya for help without seeming like he was taking advantage of him? Was that even possible?

Suddenly, something warm was on his forehead and he noticed Midoriya was standing on his tiptoes, his hand on Shouto's forhead.

"...Midoriya?"

"Ah, sorry! It's just that you looked like you were burning up, so I thought that maybe you had a fever."

The hand Shouto held out, dropped to his side and his eyes widened.

"S-sorry, it's just classes are very difficult, and fevers are horrible, so...," Midoriya trailed of, looking at the ground. And Shouto...

 _... Shouto was surprised._

No, that was an understatement. He was beyond surprised. He felt his clench together and it hurt, but... he never felt so...touched? No, that wasn't it. Thankful? Wrong. No, he felt something else.

 _A little spark of happiness._

"You... you don't have to apologize. Thank you for your concern."

There was no way he could ask for his help now.

* * *

The next days, he thought hard about what to do. He wasn't entirely sure. He tried asking Yaoyorozu for help, but she looked once at the drawing, shook her head softly and apologized to him, because he had to find out himself, what is wrong with it.

Also, he started talking with Midoriya again, which was great - he didn't know he missed it so much. Though slowly, he was starting to lose hope.

 _Countless paper was thrown away, and pencils were sharpened._

Though he never touched that one notebook, in his closet hidden underneath many clothes. _Never._

And as he was really ready to give up, Midoriya knocked on his room's door.

"Midoriya?"

"Yaoyorozu told me."

And suddenly his drawings were in Midoriya's hands, and Shouto was fidgeting in his seat, too nervous to speak up.

"Todoroki-kun, I have a question for you. Could you answer honestly?"

Shouto blinked in surprise, before nodding.

"Sorry, if this sounds harsh, but... do you even love drawing?"

Shouto dropped the pen he swirled in his right hand.

* * *

Toshinori sighed after talking to Aizawa. No matter what, that teacher and he would always have other views.

He originally planned to visit his pupil, but that had to wait. There were still some things he had to do and discuss about. Well, more lile argue about.

After asking Aizawa in which room Izuku is, he walks through the corridors and some buildings, until he reachs the dorms and stands in front of Izuku's - and his roomate's, he had to remind himself, room. He reached to knock, but then he heard words, which stopped his heart from beating for a second.

 _"Todoroki-kun, your drawings have no passion."_

He wasn't ready for giving Izuku advice on teenage drama.


End file.
